


With Arms Wide Open-Can't Help Falling in Love

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [3]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/M, adoption is love, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian have appointment to meet a couple of people who are going to change their lives...all for the better.





	With Arms Wide Open-Can't Help Falling in Love

“Hey. You ready?” I heard Sebastian come into the bedroom as I finished doing my make-up. I turned around to see him strutting toward me with a nervous smile.

“As ready as I can be.” I chuckled and hugged him tight. “What about you? I can tell you’re a little nervous.” I asked and met his eyes. I saw a tear start to form and lifted my hand, wiping it away gently with my thumb.

“I love you, Corinne.” He whispered and kissed my wrist as my hand rested on his cheek. He looked at me, eyes full of love and hope.

“I love you too, Sebastian.” I murmured and kissed him gently. “I’m nervous too. But we’ll leave there today knowing that in a few weeks, maybe a month’s time, we’ll have a child. Granted temporarily, but they will be ours. To love.” I pressed my forehead to his and smiled. I felt his lips smile against mine and I saw tears start to fall.

“You don’t know how much you mean to me, Rin. How much I love you.” He told me quietly and hugged me tight, his breathing hitching. “Corinne, I can’t wait to be a father to a little boy or girl and have you by my side.” He pulled me closer and kissed me deeply before letting me go and wiping away my tears.

“You are going to be a wonderful father, my love.” I cooed as I grabbed my purse. Sebastian tucked his wallet into his pocket and came back over to me. I smoothed out the collar of his dress shirt and pecked his cheek with a smile.

“Come on. We better get going. We don’t want to be late.” He whispered, grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs and to the car. He held my door open and helped me into the car before getting in himself. We started the drive to the center and he held my hand, gingerly running his thumb over the top. I looked at him, holding back my tears as I thought about everything he and I had been through together. I saw him and my heart flipped as he smiled that beautiful, bright, life-giving smile. We pulled up to the center and he parked, letting go of my hand only to get out of the car and open my door.

“Ever the gentleman.” I chuckled as he extended his hand to help me out of the car.

“Well, if we adopt a little boy, he’ll need to know how a gentleman acts. And he’ll need to know that his momma is more important to his father than anything in the whole world.” Sebastian told me sweetly as he laced his hand in mine. We walked into the center, greeted by Lillian’s bright smile.

“Hello! So, are you guys ready?” She asked as she hugged us both.

“I think we’re as ready as we can be.” I smiled nervously. I felt a gentle squeeze of my hand and looked up to my husband, leaning into him. He kissed my temple and leaned his head down.

“I love you, iubită.” He whispered before turning back to Lillian. “I think we’re ready.” He tried to mask his nerves with confidence. At least one of us could hide it. My whole body shook as our caseworker lead us into a room filled with children. Sebastian and I followed her to a table. Until I laid eyes on them.

Two children laughing and giggling at some game that was going on. Their features were so similar, they had to be brother and sister. Dark blonde hair and glistening hazel eyes. The girl was older and the boy still had a childish nature. She looked over to me and her eyes locked with mine. I knew in that moment that I loved her. Something about the two of them set my heart afire. I let go of Sebastian’s hand and walked over to them, the little boy acting to speak first.

“You’re beautiful.” He told me as he grabbed his sister’s hand.

“Thank you.” I chuckled and tucked a bit of hair behind my ear. “What’s your name?” I asked them both, earning me a smile from the girl as well.

“I’m Aiden.” He beamed and nudged his sister.

“I’m Genevieve.” She answered, backing away as a shadow came behind me. I felt a familiar hand rest on shoulder and looked up to see my husband standing above us.

“It’s nice to meet you, Aiden and Genevieve. I’m Corinne and this is my husband, Sebastian.” I chuckled as I stood up and Sebastian wrapped his arm around my waist. “How about in a little bit, I come back over here and we can talk some more. Would you guys like that?” I asked and received a furious nod from Aiden and a bow of the head from Genevieve. I waved to them as I started to walk away, getting two beautiful smiles in return.

“You went off without saying anything, raţă.” He whispered, almost wanting to scold me. Once he saw the hazy look in my eyes, he knew no amount of scolding would work. We sat down across from Lillian as she pulled out files.

“I’ve brought files of children I think…” She started before I cut her off.

“What can you tell me about Genevieve and Aiden? I gathered they’re brother and sister.” I spoke plainly, my heart set on the two of them.

“Well, then. Genevieve Renee and Aiden Gabriel Walters. Ages twelve and eight. Both parents passed in a fatal car accident.” Lillian paused and looked up to me. I nodded, a signal for her to keep going. “Both sets of grandparents gone and no aunts or uncles to speak of.” She finished and I looked over my shoulder to the two children that stole my heart. Aiden met my eyes and waved so hard, I thought his hand was going to fall off.

“Sebastian, I want you to be perfectly honest with me. I fell in love with them from the moment I saw them, but if you don’t feel the same, then please tell me.” I whispered as I turned to face him. I was so afraid that he’d want to hear about other children, but the smile on his face told another story.

“Corinne, I felt the same thing. I think they’re right for us. Both of them.” He chuckled and pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tight. “I love you, Rin. And I love them already.” He whispered and kissed me gently.

“I love you too, Seb.” I heaved and kissed him again before turning back to our caseworker. “Can we talk to them some more? We’ve made our decision.” I stated and smiled.

“Of course. Wait here.” She grinned and stood up to go get them. I grabbed her hand and she turned to look at me.

“May I?” I asked with a nervous smile.

“Of course.” Lillian answered and gestured to them as I stood. I walked over to them and knelt to meet them eye to eye.

“Hey, you two. You guys want to come over there with us? I know Sebastian and I would love to talk to you guys some more.” I asked them kindly ad Aiden jumped up and grabbed my hand. Genevieve stood up slowly and we started walking. I felt my heartbeat in my ears as Genevieve laced her hand in mine. I walked them over to our table and Aiden immediately took to Sebastian. I smiled and turned to Genevieve, who fiddled with her bracelet and smiled at me.

“How old are you?” I asked and gave her a sweet smile.

“I’m twelve.” She answered quietly. I looked at her bracelet and noticed a red, white, and blue shield, bringing a wide smile to my face.

“You like Captain America?” I commented, pointing to the bracelet.

“Yeah. He gives me hope.” She replied with a wide smile. “My friends think it’s weird that I like comic books instead of princesses. They make fun of me.” She told me and looked over to her peers.

“Well then, they can’t really be your friends. Friends shouldn’t care.” I explained and she looked back to me. “You know what? I know how you feel. My twin sister is a clothing designer. I love her to death and she loves me, but we had very different interests. My older brother and I are obsessed over Star Wars.” I looked at her and grinned. She laughed when I told her that.

“Really? You look like you would be more into girly things.” She told me, smiling wide as I shook my head.

“Heavens no. Ask Sebastian. I watch football on Sundays, my father took me to baseball games as a kid, and I have a comic collection hidden in my parent’s house. But I know when I need to turn on my girly side too.” I giggled and looked over to Sebastian. He gave me a wink and went back to laughing at a story Aiden was telling him.

“You two love each other. I can tell.” Genevieve commented as she looked over to Seb as well. “Can I talk to him?” She asked me quietly.

“Of course.” I answered and turned around. “You can’t hog this cutie forever, Sebastian.” I giggled and pulled Aiden over to me. Gen sat down across from Sebastian and I could tell that she loved him right away. The way they smiled at each other. I knew a daddy’s girl when I saw one and she was it.

Aiden fawned over me and Genevieve connected with Sebastian. I knew my gut feeling about these two was right. Finally, it was time for us to part and they hugged us like they never wanted to let go. Lillian smiled at us and sent them on their way before coming back.

“It’s always that one could be adopted, but not the other. They refuse to leave each other. To know that they’ll be together and loved by people like you two brings so much joy to my heart as it will to theirs.” She had to hold back tears as she walked us out.

“They stole our hearts, Lillian. Thank you for helping us find them.” I whispered as I pulled her into a hug.

“You’re so welcome, Corinne. I’m going to start their paperwork Monday. You two should probably start getting rooms ready for them. Generally, it takes a month to get everything settled. And then, for three months, they’ll be yours with monitoring and check ins.” She told us and grinned.

“And soon after, they should be ours forever?” Sebastian asked eagerly. Lillian chuckled and nodded, causing my husband to pull me into a tight embrace and sob into my neck. “It’s happening. Corinne, it’s really happening.” He whimpered and smoothed his hand over my hair.

“I know, baby. We’re starting our family.” I whispered and kissed his cheek. I ran my hand over his neck gently and he kissed my neck. He pulled away from me and hugged Lillian before leading me to the car and driving us home. He held my hand and we talked, laughing and giggling over the stories the two children that stole our hearts told.


End file.
